Truth
by Bolded
Summary: At the start of a new iCarly show Sam has a mysterious pain. Freddie tries to comfort an aching Sam, which leads to something more…


**(A/N: This is my first bit of FanFiction EVER! I've been thinking about writing FanFiction for years but never had any decent ideas. This one came to me while reading some other iCarly FanFiction)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own iCarly or the characters. Written for pure entertainment purposes only.**

"In 5… 4… 3… 2..." Freddie stated while positioning the camera toward Carly and Sam.

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm…"

Noises began to rumble from Sam's stomach as Carly looks at the camera and back at Sam.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly said while putting her hand on Sam's back.

"Ugh..." Sam looked up at Carly with disgust.

Sam started making weird facial expressions and started coughing, still holding her stomach. Sam began dry heaving live on iCarly while they were still live streaming.

Freddie's eyebrows raised in reaction to Sam's pain. He couldn't stand seeing his friend act so unusual. It wasn't healthy and he knew it. He set the camera down quickly and pressed a few keys on his computer to have a picture of a donkey wearing a sombrero occupy the iCarly viewers. Freddie ran over to Sam and picked her up and set her on a beanbag while Carly ran downstairs to get Sam some paper towels.

"What just happened? How are you feeling?" Freddie said while rubbing Sam's back.

"Terrible. My stomach feels like I've just given birth and my throat feels like I just drank a gallon of gasoline."

"What in the world is making you dry heave for crying out loud?"

"Well… I... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not? You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you and you know that. So what's the matter?"

"It's just… This is going to be so hard to tell you."

"Just tell me. You'll feel better once you tell someone. You can tell me anything."

Sam finally gave in when Freddie used his soft, convincing voice.

"It's just the way you look at Carly like she's some kind of goddess. It hurts. You've liked her for years now, and I get that, but I just wish sometimes that you would look at me like you look at Carly. That first kiss we shared together was spectacular. During that moment, I truly thought that you were going to move on from Carly." Sam said as she took a pause and used her shirt sleeve to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I will always care about y—" Freddie said before being cut off by Sam.

"Let me finish. Since that kiss I've been trying to change myself for you. I began to eat large meals and regurgitate them in hopes of losing weight to become beautiful for you. I know I don't show that I care what people think about me, but I do. I can't even look at bacon the same anymore." Sam said while hesitantly resting her head on Freddie's shoulder.

"Sam, you are beautiful to me just the way you are. You don't need to change yourself to be my girl. I will always have a thing for Carly, she's just the one girl in my life that plays hard to get. I can't resist a challenge." Freddie said with sincerity while putting his arm around Sam. "I'm going to be here for you no matter what. Don't ever forget that."

Freddie lifted up Sam's head from his shoulder with his index finger and tucked her hair behind her ear while caressing her cheek. He leaned in to kiss Sam and when their lips met the feelings from their first kiss came back to him. Sam leaned into Freddie's gentle lips, eager to finally kiss the boy again after their first encounter. Freddie's hand was draped on the right side of Sam's face leading her into the kiss. Freddie didn't care that Sam had been dry heaving minutes before. The only thing that mattered was that he was with a girl that he has strong feelings for.

They began to reposition themselves on the beanbag when… _SLAM_! Freddie and Sam look up toward the door in surprise. They see Carly standing near the door with the paper towels she ran to get for Sam in her hands. Carly balls up the paper towels and throws them at both Freddie and Sam as she stomps out of the room, slamming the door again on her way out.


End file.
